


First Time

by lyn452



Series: Miraxus Love Fest 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Laxus is not a fan of new things





	

“We don’t have to do this.”

“No. You like this and I want to.” Laxus stared at what was in Mira’s hand.

“You don’t look like you want this.”

“I’m just…” He refused to say nervous. “…inexperienced.”

Mira’s lips curled into a devilish grin. “I know. I get to pop your cherry.”

He glared at her in response, which brought out some giggles. “I didn’t mean literally.”

“I know that,” Laxus replied through clenched teeth. “Let’s get this over with.”

Mira leaned back as Laxus reached for what was in her hand. “No. This isn’t supposed to be something that we get over with, we’re supposed to enjoy it.”

This was why Laxus had never been in a relationship before Mira, it wasn’t worth it. He had no desire to console anyone. Relationships weren’t worth the trouble.

But Mira was.

“That’s not what I meant. Look, it’s new and different. Not my favorite words.”

Mira smiled softly, “I know. But I promise we can stop at any time.”

“No, once we start, we’re not stopping.”

She teased him with the item in her hand, “Then let’s start the fun.”

 

* * *

 

“Son of a bitch!”

Mira smirked as Laxus gave up his last item of clothing, she was almost as naked as he was, but she was still wearing her panties. Plus she’d started with far less than him. “I win.”

“No. We’re playing again.” Laxus began putting the board game pieces back into place, determined to win while he still had some beginner’s luck on his side.

“Laxus,” Mira whined, “I’m tired.”

“I do not lose. Not even in strip Monopoly.”

Mira jutted out her lip in a way she knew worked on his grandfather (she’d be disturbed by that thought later), “I want to go bed.”

He looked at her and sighed. He began putting the pieces back into the box, glaring at the shoe that had let him down. Cleaned up, he threw an arm over her as they walked to her bedroom, still upset at the defeat.  

“Next time, can we just have kinky sex?”

Mira smiled devilishly. “Yes, I have several ideas.” Her nails bit into his side.

Laxus nearly tripped on the stairs. What had he just done?

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about keeping the game vague, but no...there's only so many games that end in swearing


End file.
